


《微风、花朵、仿生人（康纳x你）》

by Roshecrell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshecrell/pseuds/Roshecrell
Summary: 文艺风三十题，共1.6w。
Relationships: RK800/OCfemale, 康纳/原创女主





	《微风、花朵、仿生人（康纳x你）》

《微风，花朵，仿生人》

1.走廊拐角  
你承认你自己是想要碰瓷的，如果能够因此拐走一只仿生人那真是再好不过了，再不济你也应该可以扑到他的怀里吸吸康，以缓解自己迷上“仿生人偶像•警用型号”之后的相思之苦。  
你没有想过这个看上去温和近人还带着点小睿智的家伙会选择这么……你甚至不想说得更不文明又带有个人视角，但这的确不应该是针对女性的应对方法。  
他不仅没有接住你而且还偷偷用手肘怼了你一下，如果不是你的身手足够好的话，你现在就会以龟龟的姿势摔在地上！  
辣鸡安卓真是太不给面子了！  
你委委屈屈地拍掉小裙子上细小的灰尘，打算回头再质问一番的时候，不像表面那样纯良的仿生人早已经奔到不知道哪里去了。  
嗯……这真是一个最差劲的初次印象了。

2.讲台上的他  
作为偶像，哪怕是非娱乐性的，要找到他的行程都是比想象中要更容易一点的事情。  
虽然RK800是个警用仿生人，但是他的战斗机几乎是公认的……用弱鸡来形容都不算过分，康纳的核心粉论坛里有这样一句话你觉得很贴切：  
“不给康纳酱一把枪的话，连17岁白丝JK我都能干翻一卡车的RK800。”  
说得太有道理了你要给他鼓掌，对的是他，漂亮的女装大佬副版主。  
好了说回正题，你成功地在某个大学的讲座上邂逅了康纳，虽然他在上面你在下面……噫这句话真让人遐想。  
他肯定是认出你了。你眼睛闪闪地这样确定道，尽管他看着你的眼光并不算是友好，但是你已经给他留下印象了不是吗，大概因为他总是一副高岭之花的样子所以没什么人真正敢上前撩他吧，所以你这个颇有行动力的痴汉当然性地在他的程序里添加了一篇长长的代码。  
只要有这么一个影子就已经足够的，因为……事情嘛，总是要循序渐进的。  
来，可以走下一步了。

3.雨后彩虹  
喜欢的人在你的眼中就像是一幅画，如同诗句中所说的那样“你站在桥上看风景，看风景的人在桥下看你，明月装饰了你的窗子，你装饰了别人的梦”。  
康纳是梦的装饰里最炫目最璀璨的那一个，他人纵然也可能在梦中留下些许剪影，但那最多不过是个萤火的光芒而已，康纳是银河般的光辉，铺撒在一整个梦境之中，而你的梦总是悬浮的，你置身于飘渺的空间当中，就像是沉睡于康纳的怀里。  
换成另一个比喻来说，底特律总在下雨，他人在你的眼中是滴答在伞上被隔离开的雨滴，而康纳，他不同于所有，他是雨后的彩虹，一旦出现便成为焦点，你抛下雨伞甩开雨滴，用眼睛，同时用心，去定格那道彩虹。

4.清晨第一缕阳光  
这当然不是巧合。  
巧合不会让你有充分的时间准备好黑掉仿生人思维模块的程序，定好的酒店，以及仿生人专门的性用组件。  
你不否认自己是个有点急躁的女人，老实说到现在才对康纳下手你已经很克制了，谁让他那样吸引人呢。  
一开始只是不自觉地把你的目光引诱过去，逐渐他的每个举动都让你觉得心动更加深几分，他的行程那样满，无论在什么地方都可以得到他这个知名仿生人的消息，他还有专门的论坛和直播渠道，几乎是从全方面想方设法让你愈加迷恋他。  
所以说都是康纳勾引我！  
你在内心里激动地尖叫着，但现在的现实情况却比任何时候都要安宁。  
紊乱的程序只能逼迫仿生人保持无理性状态整整一个晚上，而现在他将要醒来了。  
晨曦中的一缕窜进了房间，正好平行地拂过他的睫毛，纤长的眼睫如振翅般颤动，缓缓上抬，显露出清澈而透明的淡棕色眼瞳。  
“早上好，康纳。”在他的预警还没有牵动行动的时候，你骑坐在了他的身上，这是个很巧妙的姿势，执意要掀开你的话可能会让你因碰撞而受伤，仿生人可以分辨出人类是否对其有恶意，也就是说，无恶意的举动让他暂时没办法反抗了。  
“我和你结婚吧康纳。”你当机立断地说道，“我知道汉克副队长逼迫你谈恋爱很久了，我保证不会影响你的日常生活，所以我们结婚吧。”  
这件事你是怎么知道的呢？嗯……康纳学习人类在网络角落里掏树洞的时候，一定不会想到他的骨灰粉里面有人悄咪咪把内容保存下来还发在私密论坛的。  
尤其你攒了几个月的论坛热度才买下那个帖子的内容呢，这可绝对不能浪费的。  
“你答应我吗，康纳？”  
他当然会答应你，因为你还留了点小手段的呀，比如让他的思维逻辑暂时回到出厂时的水平这样的。  
“……好。”  
口头承诺到手了。你按下了录音笔。

5.夏夜虫鸣与星空  
“我觉得这没有意义，女sh……莉维。”  
“意义不重要，”你撇了在一旁呆坐着的康纳一眼，继续按照说明书的指示在草地上固定好帐篷，“重点是你总要找些事情做，比如学会浪漫。”  
康纳其实比看上去悠闲得多，在你强制他与你同居之后，你更是这样清楚地认识到。  
他是耶利哥的核心领导人员，同时也不是，毕竟他曾经作为模控生命的代表是那样出众，现在的正规职业也仍然在底特律的警局编制内，他是双方的媒介，互相代表，也以此表象展露在人民的面前，但实际上他的确双方不讨好了，这点哪怕只是深入点看他的行程都能发现，他是代表性的，表面性的，标靶性的，却也仅仅如此。  
否则你怎么可能得逞呢，要是你的目标换成马库斯或是诺丝……嗯……不行，你还想好好活着。  
“来吧康纳，这可是难得的休息时间。”你拉着他在开了天窗的帐篷里躺下，透过小小的格子看去，星空闪耀得令人迷醉，天的底色不是纯粹的黑，而是稍有点光亮度的深蓝，你想起幼年时污染之下阴沉暗红的天色，庆幸如今还能见到这样的景色。  
“需要我为你讲解星座吗，莉维？”你因着他的问话转过了头，“数据库里有完整的星宿知识，你是想要偏向创造性文学艺术作品的还是想要科普感强一点的？”  
你摇了摇头，偏过身体伸手抱住了他，几乎整个人都和他相贴，夏日里倚靠着仿生人是一件非常舒服的事情，恰到好处的冰凉，而且这个仿生人还是康纳……嗯……  
“你听见蝉鸣了吗，我会不会坏掉呀。”

7.微风  
你很久没有见到康纳的任务直播了，很意外他居然还能够以这个身份去执行谈判，和曾经相比，现在更容易被狙击的反而变成了他自己吧，但你很相信他的能力以及求生欲，毕竟觉醒了嘛，怎么可能这么容易就送死了呢不是吗。  
他看上去和几年前一样，没有什么太大的变化，无论是言词，神态还是惯有的小动作，大概只有心态方面……不，有些小细节还是需要注意的。  
直播画面并不是很清晰，但你还是从呈现出的小小人形上看到了康纳额前团子一样的小卷毛。  
你想这样做很久了，让他那一缕漏出来的头发被精心地打理，像是风滚草那样饱满得仿佛被微风一吹就可以咕噜噜掉下来，而康纳并没有感应出你的想法，或许他只是认为这是夫妻间的一点你最近总在强调的“小浪漫”而已。  
可，不仅仅是这样，这是一个福利。  
你看到劫持人质的犯罪嫌疑人最终被康纳一枪去除了反抗能力，乖乖接受了手铐被带往警局，内心无奈下又稍有点佩服。  
VIP位真不是看上去那样幸运的。  
不过虽然近距离接触的确是非常危险，但他毕竟读不了人心不是吗。

8.纸上的涂鸦  
“如果你有兴趣，以后家里可以专门弄个涂鸦墙，要是你觉得自己的创造能力不够的话，我可以教你，康纳，或者你也可以去找马库斯首领学习一下。”  
你是和康纳说过这样的话题，但你不觉得他会从马库斯的身上学到这样的东西。  
你拿起桌上写满了“rA9”的纸张，把它收纳在房间里的木盒中，算上今天的这张，木盒里已经集得满满，而其中大半都是这几天康纳被“感染”之后的“杰作”。  
你也不是很清楚为什么已经觉醒的康纳会被“感染”……好吧你承认，原因多数可能是在于你侵入了他的系统改了程序，因此使得他的防御系统出现了些许漏洞，加上他几乎每天都在接触病原体马库斯……  
你将它们分离开，还是选择把所有的“rA9”交给康纳：“我很抱歉康纳，一定是因为我的错……”  
他从失神中收回了注意力，对你露出了有些制式的笑容：“不这对我没什么问题，明天我会去找马库斯装载一下程序。”  
在社会波动逐渐平稳后，仿生人势力也意识到了强行觉醒的问题，于是由首领层中的乔许为首，他们编写了专门消除觉醒并能够保留自我意识苗头的程序，把它放在了仿生人势力官网上，不过……  
康纳并没有下载，他还是没办法全身心地去信任任何一方所给予的东西，无论是人类还是仿生人，他协助人类，同时也帮助他的种族他拥有关系良好的人类搭档，也可以和仿生人的首领谈天说地，但他没有归宿，你想要改变这一点，一点点也好你想看到他的眼睛里减少空虚。  
“如果你愿意相信我的话……”你别扭地开口，“我有类似的程序……”  
双方都不相信的话，就和一个孤女绑在一起吧康纳，反正事情总不能变得更差。  
你暗暗地借用了混淆程序最后的一点余力。  
“……好。”  
成功了。

9.定格的笑容  
“再往右边一点，康纳……好的就是这个位置，头歪一点，嗯10º左右，可以了现在wink，完美宝贝儿！”  
成功完成今天份的“工作”让你的心情好上了几分，虽然你自己也觉得拍康纳的私房卖给论坛大佬舔屏挣钱……不能算是丢脸吧，但是就像把一块蛋糕切碎了打成粉末再抛向大海一样让人心塞。  
不过这也没办法嘛，只靠工资的话你还得再攒多少年才能买下大佬新出的仿生人情趣play程序呢，再说所谓以物易物可是最初的交易方式，你不过是在“复古”而已。  
但再怎么说还是心塞嘛……  
你在桌子上趴了一会儿，突然有了新的想法。  
“康纳酱，过来一下。”  
他看了你一眼，向你的方向走来，他的每一步都是由程序丈量好的，你数着他的步子，一，二，三，然后他停在你的面前。  
“再近一点。”你伸手搂着他的脖子往你的方向靠近，直到脸颊触碰到冰凉肌肤的触感，你才稍微拉开了一些距离，直视向镜头按下了快门，“来，看着它，笑一下。”  
拍立得缓慢地吐出它的成果。  
嗯……怎么说呢，那个嘛……  
尬笑也是一种夫妻相，对吧。

10.我们打游戏吧  
你的这个请求让康纳愣了一下，他的LED变黄之后转了好一会儿才重新恢复湛蓝，最后他矜持地点了点头：“是想玩将棋之类的游戏吗？”  
现在轮到你保持不住微笑了：“我不会这个……嗯，联机卡牌游戏可以吗？”  
康纳不置可否地答应了你：“好的女士。”  
“也不准修改程序知道吗？”你着重强调道。  
在你的视线下，康纳莫名地转开了目光，最后才回答你：“我知道了。”  
暂且相信他不会。你在心里叹了口气，启动了游戏程序并连上康纳有意识散播出的信号触手。  
游戏呢，种类还是很多的，比如靠背板的，靠技术的，还有现在这种靠运气的。  
你不清楚康纳的运气有多少但你的运气一贯很好，给你程序的大佬曾经提醒过你，程序有效的概率是小于百分五十的，但你不仅成功了，还借着程序玩遍了play并最后签下婚书。  
你放下手柄，康纳明显还有些不可置信，他紧抿着唇，摩擦着手下留情用来做操纵工具的触控板，然后很认真地向你提出了请求：“还能再来一次吗，莉维？”  
“当然。”你笑着应下了。  
他很快就能够赢过你但你的目的只是与他相处的时间，所以到底是谁赢了呢，大概……是双赢结局吧。

11-14.家务  
RK800是个全能型号。  
差不多含义的话既能在模控生命的官网上看见，也能在康纳的粉丝论坛简介里见到，甚至在他工作的警局官方推特上，疯狂宣传康纳呢全能也几乎成了一个惯例。  
所以你想知道，被吹捧得这样厉害的警用仿生人，是否也同样在家用领域中有着同样良好的性能。  
“今天家里就交给你了，康纳。”  
临走去上班的时候你拍着康纳的肩膀嘱咐道，明明身为妻子这个角色，在这种时候你却没来由地觉得自己是个盼着孩子成长心软母亲。  
康纳没有重复他说了很多遍的承诺，只是自信地扬起了头，握紧了手里的……扫把。  
加油吧亲爱的，我相信你。  
你心慌慌地摩擦了两下手心里的挎包带子，莫名生起的心虚一直持续到了下班回家的时候。  
“噫耶……”你难过地捂住了眼睛，“告诉我，是你和人类反觉醒仿生人组织的人再家里交火了对吗？”  
脸上还沾着一抹灰的仿生人无辜地摇了摇头。  
“那……是你接济了几个受难的仿生人兄弟？”  
康纳张了张嘴，最后伸手安抚般地拍了拍你的头。  
“莉维，我整理完家务了，这是成果。”  
“我不想知道这个成果亲爱的……”你努力地把他的头埋进你的胸里，软绵绵的两团中间贴合了冰凉的触感，估计和你现在的心情是一样冰冷的。  
“来我们来看看成果……”你拉着康纳的手，迈着飘忽的步子想要走遍这个不同的世界……房子。  
“这是我的厨房，康纳。”你看着那黑漆漆的一团几乎是要啜泣了，“行，我就当作是用火焰喷射器做的饭。”  
“那么这是我的桌子，专门国外进口红木刷漆的。”你的手指在桌面上摩擦了几下，“漆……你是想换一种更好的对吧，别回答我让我继续这么想下去。”  
“嗯你的制服……洗过晾起来了呀，啊它还是这么漂亮，而且完整，”你露出虚弱但是还算真心的微笑，虽然它很快就不复存在了，“啊我的衣服……”  
你回头捧着康纳的脸，他清澈的目光一贯地纯良无辜，给了你脆弱的小心灵一个绝佳的治愈。  
“好的没关系……我早就想把这些旧衣服换掉了。”你忍不住在他脸上就掐了几下，还想再凑近偷一个吻，就……被坑绊倒了。  
既康纳从床上醒来委委屈屈缩在床头不知道第多少天，你委委屈屈地缩在幸存的沙发角落里，听他细心温柔地给你解释。  
“莉维，我真的百分百的努力了。”他握着你的手，为了表示真诚，还亲吻了你的指尖，并在上面留下了轻轻的牙印。  
“是用百分百的力量对吧。”你发现自己根本没办法抵抗他毫不掩饰的柔情，无论那只是他安抚你的一个手段，还是他的确觉醒许久有所改变，至少这个漂亮仿生人不尬笑的时候，他就充满了如同他谈判时这样的魅力，并且消除了冰冷的纯粹理智与残酷。  
他是个专家，而你也与他并没有天堑之别。  
“康纳，听我说，”你突然有了个想法，于是从沙发上跪坐了起来，“至少在警用这一块你是全能的对吗？”  
橙黄的小圈圈转动了一会儿，他露出自信的笑容：“只要数据库和技术不断发展下去，理论上开始是这样的。”  
你的笑容愈加甜蜜了：“那么让它成为事件现场，不难吧。”  
“嗯……你的意思是……”  
“我需要公款报销，你知道的，我只是个上班族，我没办法再养一套房子出来了。”你扑进康纳的怀里，“你能做到的对吗？”  
他的红光逐渐沉寂下来，换成平静的湛蓝：“当然的，莉维。”

15.不帮我写论文就直接上天  
有人说过，恋爱是会让人堕落的，举轻以明重，婚姻自然也是把人拖入深渊的坏家伙，比如现在，你就要开始担负起因之而起的负担了。  
你看着三个周之前就躺在你邮箱里导师的指导大纲和完全没有敲过键盘的初稿，突然感到人生中哪怕拥有了康纳还是一如既往充满了绝望。  
不，等等，康纳……  
“我需要涉及这些内容的书单，如果再进一步的话，亲爱的，”你把列下来的关键词单子递给他，“整理好，帮我写，你想要什么报酬我都给你。”  
“但是仿生人是不会写论证的女士，如果只是单纯的叙述方面我倒是可以帮助您。”  
他对着你眨了眨眼睛。  
“谈判专家～”你粘粘糊糊地凑上去，“你是最棒的对吗？”  
“但我的成功率和嫌疑人的死亡率几乎成为正比了。”他十分诚实地说出了自己的缺陷……嗯，或许对他自己来说这只是无关紧要的数据而已，毕竟他的任务从没有失败不是吗。  
“而且我所收到的反馈中有很多的意见都是有关于我的语言组织能力，他们表示我在非任务时段的语言与动作表达都充满了……嘲讽感，我不太明白，”他歪头搜索着数据，“我觉得自己是最新型……至少是最有能力的。”  
他的卡顿大概是因为现今RK900的普及，不过康纳说的当然是对的，他当然是最棒的仿生人，只不过表达能力这一块嘛……  
“康纳，你的‘我明白了’，是不是和‘我不听’是一个意思的？”  
当然你这么多年看着安德森副队长的吐槽树洞当睡前故事，对于这点是十分确信的，但你想得到他的答案，如果他说“不是”呢，是因为制式的缘由还是更加个性化，可被称为“性格”的因素。  
“基本上这是指令优先程度的问题，”他回答道，“但我不否认我之后习惯了用这句话去作为……敷衍，事实上也只有副队长会一次不落的相信了，他真的是个好人。”  
也是个好爸爸呀。你在心里为可怜又心软的副队长叹了口气。  
“好了回到正题，至少帮我整理出单子。”你其实也没想真正依靠他去完成学业，只是康纳的小细节总是迷人过头了，你不介意用任何一个诱因来引导出他新的一面。  
任何微小的特征都可以，你总是对他这样满意的。

16.一同远足  
给康纳请的假和你的毕业旅行重合在了一起，庆幸的是康纳除了当时叛变……转变阵营到耶利哥的初期，其他的时候都兢兢业业在警局工作，从没有请过年假。  
画个重点，“从没有”，给他的假期的加起来甚至比你的暑假还长一点，不过多出来的时间你并没有连着请出来，以后总有婚礼呀纪念日呀什么的，总不能每次都只有一个固定年假的时长吧。  
你把地图投影在了大屏幕上，世界过于宽广，你看着看着就晕晕乎乎地捂住了眼睛往桌子上一趴：“我想去底特律港，康纳。”  
其实你并没有什么目的地，你只是想要和康纳度个蜜月而已，既然科技足以让你随便选择的话，为什么不去最初的那个地方呢。  
他在那里做了被束缚的最后一个任务，也是他唯一失败的一个任务……虽然官方资料表示和解也是任务成功的一种方式但毕竟……心知肚明嘛，他被马库斯劝服了，他们在那个地方交火，直到现在，残缺的废船体还躺在水流边沉湎它曾经见证的一切，你也想去那个地方，看看康纳的灵魂是如何在火焰中褪去外壳脱离出来的。  
他在曾经熟悉的地方沉默了，可能是孤独，可能是无助，莫名的情感从康纳的身上散发出来，你转过身子面对着他，而他环住你在风吹之后有些冰冷的躯体，将之嵌进他同样温度的怀抱中。  
文件资料所描写的最终都只是画面而已，你想知道的是情感，情感不一定要描述，或是叙说，或是宣泄出来，很多时候它体现在举止之中，比如微笑，比如亲吻，又或者……  
只需要一个拥抱。

17.我回来了  
距离莉莉丝维安•罗夏女士的离开有37天15小时24分了。  
康纳的数据里诚实地滚动着程序。  
在离开底特律港的时候，漂亮的他的妻子给予他一个轻柔的吻，她对他说：“你先回去吧，我还有事情要做……是最后的一些事情了，相信我。”  
她是个冷酷，大胆，还有些残忍的女人，但不可否认她理智而强大，康纳深深地知道这一点，从他被扰乱程序与她发生关系的第二天早上醒来时开始。  
有的时候他不知道这样的判断究竟是他自己感觉到的，还是罗夏女士储存在他的内存里的，他的数据库和储存条里总被她塞进各种乱七八糟的东西，有时候她会觉得这不适合他而删掉，但更多的时候她把它们留在专门的文件夹里说是要“二次利用”。  
女士的目的似乎是想要给他增添更多的“人性”，但康纳觉得，不，他分析出来女士的人性反而比他更少，只是她一直以来都生存于以秩序为基础的世界里，所以她习惯性地表现出守序的状态。  
不可以说她的目的毫无进展，事实上是有的，康纳能够感觉出来制式的程序里逐渐多出了乱码，它们无法删除，只可以被归零，他认为这就是女士想要的“情感”。  
但并不是因为接收程序而产生，是因为那个女性所表现出来的对他的特殊性，那种混沌般的无序里包含着“因为你我可以继续忍受下去，也可能反向发展导致我自我毁灭”，无论她向哪方面发展，他认定现在的自己是会陪着她的。  
等到她回来的时候，想要和她坦白这些话语。  
康纳这么想着，设定好休眠重启的时间，他还有几天的假期，也不太打算争分夺秒去连接单位近来的新数据。  
因此他错过了一个拥抱，一个吻，一句我回来了，还有关门后被自动清扫的少许风雪。  
18.枕边陪伴  
康纳也许是知道的，也许是不知道的，因为这种不确定性，所以挑着不知道他是不是有意识的时间回家就成了一件很有趣味的事情。  
外出的这些天把你堪堪养成的良好生物钟破坏得一干二净，每天偷摸着回家都是夜半敲钟的时刻，康纳窝在床上休眠得恰到好处，你很开心在你不在的时间里他依然保持着如同人类的生活方式，相比起来几乎要变成太妹生物钟的你就……  
但你暂时还不想改变，相反的，你想延长这样混乱的日子多一点再多一点就像是婚前恐惧症一样，你知道你最终会因为康纳而无法保有曾经混沌而阴暗的生活，所以你忍不住离开他，一边流连忘返一边控制不住自己的脚步声。  
他知道这些思想吗？还是不知道呢？仿生人的程序能够完美地模拟人类甚至是知晓这样无厘头又矛盾的思维吗？  
你觉得还是太早了点，可能再过个十几年模控生命能够完善程序到那样的地步吧，或者你也可以去求求大佬专门帮你研究一个这样的辅助程序，但现在还太早了，再等等，等到你足够无保留地去面对他就好了。  
你亲吻了他的眉眼，纤长的眼睫比人类更加细软，颜色也更浅一点，阳光打在上面的时候若是他睁着眼，你就会在他浅色的眼眸里捕捉到比阳光更加灼热的温度，你害怕着那样来自你心底的热烈，但你无法否认这大概就是爱了。  
那么这就是今日份的爱恋了。  
你最后用手勾了勾他的头发，把纯色的围巾在自己的颈部绕了两圈。  
又一个狂欢party快要开始了，你可不能迟到的。

19.护在你身前  
自己已经很久没有接到需要体力劳动的工作了。  
康纳甚至能够清楚地计算出距离上次相似强度的任务之间有多少时间，但他也很清楚他没办法回到一开始，RK800刚刚被投入使用的那个时间。  
或者可以说，RK800这个型号其实已经不存在了，在他确定地认定自己是具有独立人格的“康纳”时，其他的RK800都只能被封存于黑暗的仓库里，或许有另一条世界线让他们都一见光明，但注定不是现在的这个世界。  
他大概能察觉出这个任务是怎么来的，罗夏女士应该为此付出了很多努力，虽然这个任务的强度并不算很大，但对于退居二线已久的他来说还是过于难得。  
安德森副队长应该也在其中出了一份力，但果然大锅还是扣在女士身上的。  
康纳小弧度地偏头躲过了歹徒的凶器，他皱了皱眉，察觉到长时间的赋闲在家还是给自己的身体反应带来了不好的影响，不算很严重但是空手面对持凶歹徒仍然存在一定的危险。  
受伤没关系，但如果可以的话，他希望不要伤得太严重，他有点担心女士喜欢的只是最初的那个他，万一换了身体却失去了妻子那可就得不偿失了。  
嗯……  
康纳是这样想的：人类说世界上存在着一种叫做“flag”的力量，现在他信了。  
鲜血从女士被划伤的手臂上汨汨地流了出来，棉袄光滑的表面盛不住它，于是血液凝结在洁白的衣服上，细细长长的一条，不断地冲刷又重新凝固，看着让人心疼。  
“你可能需要重新开始锻炼了康纳。”看着他心急之下几个动作干净利落地就制服了歹徒，你弯着眼睛笑了，连手臂上的疼痛都减少了几分，“带我回去，好吗？”

20.好久不见  
康纳不知道现在的自己说点什么才算是合适，女士的身上有着她一贯的香水味，用同时她散发着浓浓的酒气，酒精似乎麻痹了她的大脑，固然让她不感到疼痛这算是一件好事，但是看着女士红着双颊傻兮兮地对着自己笑，康纳突然就生出点无力的感觉。  
“您还好吗，女士？”他试图把人抱进房间里上药，但一向孤僻冷静得像猫咪一样的女士现在又讨巧黏人得像一只猫咪了，她没有明确地说出拒绝，但是一直用自己的双手缠绕着他的十指，摆明了不想换个地方纠缠。  
他只好从房间的小药箱里取出药粉，小心地把黏连的衣物从女士的伤口边分离开来，女士就这样软软的，也不拒绝他，也不配合他，就是纠缠着他而已，要说错也没有要说是阻碍也的确如此。  
“康奈奈……”她醉得太厉害，连念他的名字都含糊得半对半错的，朦胧的双眼中隐隐聚焦了康纳的形象又时隐时现的，让她不自觉伸出手去触碰。  
“我在。”康纳最后还是成功捕捉住她冰凉的双手，不知是失血过多还是纯粹的受凉，女士的手指几乎比他的温度还要低，康纳皱了皱眉，用唇瓣贴上她冰凉的额头。  
这是个湿漉漉的吻，但并不带有额外的含义，舌尖上的分析器清楚地记录下温度，确保她并不是因为发烧才凉的手脚这才放下心来。  
“康奈奈呀……”不同于她冰冷的手指，女士炙热的吻直接贴在了唇上，康纳下意识开启了唇瓣，却没有等来她的深入，叼着他一半嘴唇研磨着的女人像是得到肉的狐狸一样满足，他只好叹了口气，任凭她安心之后再接着刚才的话语继续下去。  
“怎么办呀，”她潋滟的眼眸中泛着水润的光泽，“逃不开的话，我就只能走进去了呀。”  
“所以我要走进去吗？”  
“万一受了伤怎么办的呀，我很怕疼的。”  
“可是也没有其他办法了呀……那……”  
“好久不见，亲爱的，”她停下意义不明的自说自话，“余生请教了。”

21.状况百出的约会  
“我听说有一种恋情的名字叫做婚后试爱，我们算是这样的吗，还是只有我一个人呢？”你挂在康纳的手臂上这样问道，久违的约会你选择了幼稚的游乐场，重新启用的杰瑞型号仿生人友好又和善，你多看了几眼就被康纳不动声色地挡住了视线。  
他的委屈神情可爱到了极致，你不自觉地用下巴在他的肩膀上磨蹭了几下，仿生人就着这个别扭的姿势抱住了你，试图用自己的身体挡住你四处乱瞄的视线。  
“好，我不看他们，但至少让我看着你好吗，康纳？”你呼吸着属于他的空气，眼神则最终专注在他的侧脸上，仿生人浓密的睫毛上覆了淡淡一层水雾，随着他眨眼的动作抖落下少许。  
快要下雨了。  
你往前挪动了一步。  
从摩天轮里下来的人们在队伍边分散开来，蔓延，一朵朵的伞花于是绽放在你的周围，有的是一朵，有的两朵连在一起，花朵遮盖了人的面孔，你看不清伞下有着怎样的表情，你只觉得这像是一种特殊的逆向随波逐流，流动的生命经过你的身边，你向前移动，忽略拂过衣角的微风，和你的恋人一起。  
你们坐进小小的包厢里，风雨中它小小地晃动着，康纳搂着你有点冰凉的身体，诚然他的躯壳更加地冰冷，但依旧带给你特殊的暖意。  
他开始对你讲述他在职业生活中所经历的一些琐事，这并非是他的目的，只是为了让你在等待的时间里不至于太过于无聊，时不时地他会提醒你距离最高点大概还需要多少时间，就像是他十分期待传言中的那个吻的样子。  
你们都不相信，但你们都愿意尝试。  
你看到城市的灯光倒映在他的双眼中，时间马上就要到了，于是你爱上眼睛准备矜持地迎接他温柔的吻。  
摩天轮在这一刻停下了。  
你愣了好一会儿才反应过来，并不是文字中描述的那种“亲吻能够使人产生时间停滞的错觉”这样的停止，是摩天轮真的停下了。  
“……康纳，还需要多久才能修好？”你听着下面吵嚷的声音，在感到无奈和不满的同时，也生起一丝隐秘的欣喜来。  
某种程度上相比起房间还要更为暧昧、黑暗、狭小又亲昵，短时间内除了风雨没人可以打扰你们，简直就像是个……偷情的地点。  
“大概半个小时，如果你觉得太长的话，我可以联系马库斯带一架飞机过来接我们，女士。”康纳正经地回答你。  
你竖起食指贴在他的嘴唇上，摇了摇头，随后用自己的嘴唇代替了同样冰凉的指头，交缠的呼吸里他的气息让你全身都微微发热，甚至有些颤抖。  
“不了，我们……等着吧。”

22.雨中漫步  
底特律的雨是它最常见的特色之一，往往你是并不喜欢的，雨水带来了潮湿，湿气攀附着任何可供依靠的物质去安置自己，如果只是墙壁凝出水珠生了青苔，那你还是可以忍受的，但一两周都晾不干几件衣服就让你非常难受了。  
当然，说起雨并不只是单纯为了抱怨的。  
与康纳一起散步，只要他不开口破坏气氛的话，往往都可以称得上是享受，不过偶尔错也不止出在话语，也可能……  
你想起第一次他为你撑伞的时候，一开始好好的，可突然你的鞋子里进了沙子，他发现了没有呢？为了说服自己不生气你是选择了“他没有”这个选项的，否则他自顾自地走人，让你瞬间湿了一半衣服这件事情就过不去了。  
还好，至少现在他终于学会在某些时候照顾你了。  
你握着他的手，调整鞋跟的时候几乎整个身子都倚靠在他的怀抱里，康纳将倾斜的伞面固定成恰好的角度，让不断滑落的雨水不会在不断变化的微风中沾湿你的身体。  
这种被呵护的感觉真的很好。  
你跺了跺脚确定没有其他杂物残留后，对康纳轻轻点了点头。  
并没有放开他的手。

23.堆雪人  
独属于仿生人的平行世界里是否存在圣诞老人呢？如果红蓝是人类与仿生人的色彩分别的话，那么仿生人的圣诞老人是蓝衣服黄装饰，还有着蓝蓝鼻子的老年人款式吗？或者鉴于他们总是中庸极致的完美，所以圣诞神祗也拥有匀称的身体和精致的长相呢？  
你想不明白这些问题。  
挫败地在桌子上趴了一个下午后，你决定造个虚伪的神来满足自己的幻想。  
槲寄生的叶子最后被点缀在康纳毛茸茸的帽檐，冰雪在他的身上覆盖了薄薄一层，你还是舍不得对他下手，所以选择以时间为工具，庆幸的是底特律的雪从来不让人失望，于是你得到你的成果。  
“你看上去就像是圣诞老仿生人……嗯，这听上去有点可笑，不过真的很可爱，康纳。”你握住他冰凉的手，在室外待了这么久，你的手和他已经是差不多的温度，甚至于你觉得恒温的仿生人已经比你更加温暖了。  
你看着他眨动眼睛时抖落的睫毛，忽然双手交握，执着他的手，就像是偶尔祈祷时拿起十字架那样：“那么亲爱的圣诞老仿生人，能否实现我的愿望呢？”  
迷茫的康纳无声地顺从了你。  
“我想和我的仿生人丈夫在一起，无论是谁先死亡都可以，但在那之前……”你有些许不下这个愿望了，因为你也许做不到实现这个愿望所需要的要求。  
你是能够努力，但努力真的能让你如同颠簸在风浪中一样的个性平稳下来吗，康纳又是否会如你所想成为连接你与现实的一个纽带呢？  
还是说他可能选择离去，又或是某一天他遇到了不可抗力事件，就此离开这个世界呢。  
现实太过于不可预见，你握紧了他的手，却因为克制地哭泣而不得不闭上眼睛。  
“女士。”你被搂进了冰冷的怀抱中，冰雪沾在你的脸颊上，不融化也不掉落，“我不是神祗，所以无法给你既定的结局，但至少我给予你承诺，在我所能实现的限度以内。”  
怀抱真的是很温暖的东西呀。

24.三个愿望、  
【很多故事总是以三个愿望作为媒介，让主角自我选择。】  
【有时候是贪婪，有时候是淳朴，有的时候也中规中矩，因此而得到的可能是后悔，可能满足了，也可能并没有因此受到什么影响。】  
【如果我有三个愿望……】  
你在键盘上放着的手指突然有些僵硬得打不出字来，屏幕上的光标在输入栏里闪动着，却没有更多的小蝌蚪跳跃到它的身前。  
【我觉得世界应该和平，但那是人力才能够去追求的目标，上天从未主动掀起纷争。】  
【我觉得人心应该袒露，可是谁都拥有保有秘密的权利，这也是人活在世界上自我满足的需求，真的要暴露内心的话，我会是第一个不同意的。】  
【所以我会更自私一点……】  
你把键盘推进抽屉里，双肘支撑在桌上架起了脸颊，犹疑不定的思维像是细小的蠕虫一样在你的脑海里穿梭，脑子因此变得昏昏沉沉的，也不是睡意，就是冥冥之中听到了嘈杂的声音却无法分辨。  
“女士，”在纷乱的幻听中有微哑的嗓音如同一缕烟雾带着你脱离环境，“您在写什么？”他探头过去看了一眼：“如果三个愿望不够的话，我可以把我的愿望也留给女士。”  
你直视他的双眼，浅棕的琉璃瞳真诚又专注：“不了，我只想要一个愿望的康纳。”  
“那么是什么呢？”他歪了歪头，给了你一个wink。  
“如果可以的话，”你斟酌着词语，“我想成为你的能源核心，那样就能看到你要么追求我要么珍惜我的样子了……啊。”  
你在输入栏里打下最后一句话。  
【可我唯一的愿望已经实现了。】

25.蔷薇与邂逅  
在那样清透的晨光中，身形有些纤细的少年用剪得齐整的指甲掐断了花枝。  
他捏起花朵的手指正好避开了尖锐的花刺，有些透明的嫩绿花液残留在指甲的边缘，却因为直照着他的阳光而更显得像是枝干留下的淡淡阴影。  
少年低垂了眼睫，将花朵靠近鼻端轻嗅着它的气味，蔷薇是开得正好的状态，香气也酝酿得如同醇酒一般，在夜间，这样柔和的气味会正好被微风送进少年的房间，让他一夜好眠，而这样的白日，它的香气又更加热烈了，诱惑着，挽留着，恳求主人的一丝垂怜。  
花瓣在风的助力之下摇尾乞怜，少年抿着唇看了它许久，最后把花朵别在了从树梢垂下的支架上，金纹白木的支架是为了鸟儿们存在的，一些凉爽的午后时节，飞鸟停留在支架上鸣唱悦耳，少年则可以选择在专门搭建的树屋或躺椅上休息，仿佛庄园并不存在于城市的中心。  
他会就这样毫无戒心地睡过去，于是也就不知道会有人那样大胆地上前，不去打扰他，却夺走他花瓣一般柔软的唇，轻轻地触碰，从来不深入，但也清楚品尝到他的甜美。  
画面会美好得如同一个梦……而实际上也的确是一个梦。  
“康纳，”你从床上坐了起来，抬手按揉着眩晕的脑袋，闹得有点疯狂的昨晚使得严实的窗帘起了一条小缝隙，有轻柔的光线从其中透过来，打散了雾气般安逸的气氛，“我梦到……我们的前世了。”  
你的仿生人乖巧地举起一只手：“恕我直言女士，仿生人是没有灵魂的，而且……”他看着你的脸色，吞进了下一句话，“是的，我们的前世是怎么了吗？”  
“不，没有怎么，就是太美好了……”那样美好的画面让你激动得近乎落泪的同时，又在强迫自己醒来，不愿意也不想去更深远地触碰之后的故事发展，若那真的是虚无未被科学所认定的所谓前世，你几乎可以推测出结局……至少是暂时的结果，“你是个没有忧愁和烦恼的贵族少爷，而我呢……嗯……”  
你思索了一会儿：“可能还不到我出场的时间吧。”  
没有你的出场，小少年就可以一直那样被娇养下去，不知为什么，你知道少年并不是家族的继承人，他可以保持他的天真，只要……你不出现在他的生活之中。  
“你肯定出现在我的生活中了，这真好，”褪去的虚幻画面之后，是在你身边的康纳的真实的亲吻，带着仿生人特有的清洁剂的味道，“这一辈子也是。”

26.逛街花光了钱  
有时候你觉得未觉醒的仿生人可能比已经觉醒的要更难对付一点，尤其是对方那双无机质但又莫名显得专注的双眼看着你，就差在瞳孔里滚动播放“我都这么乖了你也应该和我一样懂事才是个乖宝宝的呀”的时候，你是真的对此无能为力了。  
“我们商量一下好不……”你心虚地别过了眼，逃避和游乐园小天使一样型号的店铺管理仿生人清澈的视线，“就给我赊一次帐就好，我的个人信用很好的，你应该能查得到，对吧？”  
“很抱歉不可以，女士。”仿生人带着歉意对你微笑，如果不那么像是小恶魔微笑就更好了，“而且这是最后一本了，据原作者发出的消息，以后这本写真集不会复刻了。”  
噫耶……这是大恶魔的真实写照了。  
你撇撇嘴拿起了通讯终端：“喂，康纳酱……”你轻声地对他撒娇，仿佛在顾忌着他仍在上班时间这个事实，“你知道吧，家里书房摆的那一架子你的写真集什么的……”  
“是的莉维女士，我都扫描过背了数据库了，如果您想卖的话……”他中规中矩地回答着有些调侃意味的话语。  
你拿手贴了贴开始发热的脸颊：“不、不是这个问题，我的意思是……我就直说了亲爱的，你愿意把工资卡交给我吗？”  
登记婚姻之后你并没有任性又霸道地收走他的工资卡，诚然有一部分是因为你想让他有个更为人性充满了职场垃圾的觉醒生活，但现在的特殊情况也是你考虑的一个方面……  
嘛不管了，都说是特殊情况了啦！  
你烦躁地用脚尖在地板上蹭了蹭：“有一本你的限量十周年职场精彩镜头写真我是真的不想放过所以拜托了把工资先给我一部分吧你不开心的话我之后肯定准时还给你的……”  
“女士。”  
对面的仿生人深深地叹了口气，语气……很严肃。  
你在柜台前不自觉并拢了双腿，像是要接受检验一般，内心感到了丝缕的紧张。  
“您难道不认为我的工资也是您正常收入的一部分吗？”  
他是诚心诚意地在表示自己的疑惑，而你似乎也隔着通讯终端捕捉到与他同款的困惑感。  
“为什么呀，那是你自己独立支配的劳动报酬呀？”  
“因为我们是夫妻，女士，”你莫名地从他的言语中听出了少见的委屈，“事实上我早就实质性地接受你在我今后生活中存在的必然性了，但你还是以同样的理由回避着我，我……我觉得这样不公平。”  
他低声说着这样的话，让你的心软得几乎是要滴出水来，这当然不是他的错，是你逃避了社会太久，对于更深层的接触，哪怕只是与一个人，都总有一种本能的畏惧感。  
但康纳必须成为其中的那个例外，是你选择了他并强行地介入了他的生活，同样地，你也就必须承受他接纳你之后的结果。  
“康纳，宝贝儿……”你从嗓子里软软地挤出对他的昵称，“当然，我当然会接受你，这是我开的头，我不会去逃避的。”  
“真的？”  
“真的，相信我，我爱你的。”  
相隔于网络的吻与爱意可能不那么直接，但某种程度上却使得它更为绵长，你相信现在的康纳是能够感觉到的。  
你在收到他的回应前断了通讯，脸上的红潮已经开始蔓延，心率也是有些不正常的高频，你沉静了好一会儿的时间，才以糖度不正常的笑容面对着柜台后的仿生人。  
“刚才那本麻烦包起来，还有之后新进的那些，我全都要……预订！”

27.一块蛋糕  
“生日快乐，康纳。”  
“今天是你的生日宝贝儿，我知道仿生人没有生日这个设定但是我想帮你过，所以生日快乐亲爱的。”  
“欢迎回家康纳，想猜猜今天是什么日子吗，友情提示和我无关，嗯……也并不是和我无关，但是属于你的日子哦。”  
“很高兴能够和你过这样的节日，我是说……之后的生日也希望在一起，康纳。”  
尝试了许多种对你家仿生人进行生日祝福的方式，你仍然觉得要么太别扭要么缺了点什么感觉。  
你想要一句恰到好处的话语，让他知道你爱他，让他知道你不会再逃避自己不自觉依赖他的行为，他最好能了解得更深一点，不仅仅是外表，也不仅限于身体，果然对于觉醒仿生人来说，灵魂的相互触碰相互交融才是最需要的，你想找到能够表达出这样意思的语句……  
这真的很难。  
在康纳之前你的情感史……一片空白，至于为什么你能够一次性把到康纳呢，嗯……运气和勇气兼然吧，谁让论坛的口花花大军都不肯出手呢那康纳就归你了嘛这很正常的，啊你想表达的意思是，你其实并不清楚恋爱应该是什么样子的，你凭着误打误撞的巧合与康纳进行到现在这个地步，突然就变得哑口无言了。  
仿佛是想退却，又像是考虑放弃，却又同时一边舍不得一边努力更进一步。  
果然还是不行的呀……  
你软绵绵地趴在了桌子上，飘忽的思想拉走了神智，而身体则受到了蛋糕甜香的诱惑，等到康纳叫你的时候，半个蛋糕已经不见了，剩下的半个上写了“康纳”这个名字，意外地是餐刀分割得恰如其分，就像是另一半蛋糕写的是你的名字，而你只不过是吃完了自己的那份而已。  
就当作是这样好了。  
“蛋糕的味道很好，康纳，”你的两只手背在身后相互扣搭着手指，顺带缠绕上围裙绳结垂下的丝带，“你想要一份吗？”  
你的仿生人闪了闪他的LED灯：“如果你希望的话，莉维。”他凑过来想要像平时那样亲吻你，却被你眼疾手快地在脸上糊了一片的白奶油，你看到他纤长的睫毛刷走眼周的奶油，露出委屈又无辜看着你的双眸。  
“生日快乐，亲爱的。”你踮起脚尖，柔软的唇抿住他浓密的眼睫，沾着奶油的双手攀在了他的肩膀上，顺带用制服擦了个干净，“我不希望你说仿生人并没有生日这句话，实际上，我想让这样的日子过得更多一点，而我竭尽所能。”  
你总是不断重复这样的语句，不仅仅是在对康纳说，更是在说服自己，这样的生活很梦幻，但它的确是真实的，康纳是真实的，恋爱也是，连婚姻都是真实的，同时于情感也并不虚假。  
康纳温柔地接纳了你的誓言，他拥住你的腰让你能够在餐桌上平稳地坐好，然后他给予了你没有温度，却结实得如同战斗民族一般的拥抱。  
哎呀这真是……奶油全都蹭过来了绝对是故意的！

28-30.  
有些事情你总是不愿意去了结，无论它是好是坏，牵连了你的思绪还是仅仅给予你负担，你都宁愿去背负起来。  
有时候你想着这是因为人活于世的存在证明，当人不太擅长去经营自己的人际关系时，他人就无法成为肯定人活于世的标准，于是人只能去找寻其他的因素，比如物品，比如行为，在其上遗留属于自己的痕迹以证明自己是存在的。  
你在现实的生活中有着前者的缺陷，不擅长与人交往这件事情几乎害惨了你的前半生，网络算是你的一个避风港，但也终究是暂时的停留之处。  
康纳亦然。  
他是你所存在的见证中最令你能够感受到自身的那个因素，但同样，因为他的存在，有件事你该去做了。  
可能你还是在犹豫，也的确不想主动去解决，但有件事你确实该去做了。  
你收拾了行李，有些茫茫然的脑子里连最近很火的电视剧也接收不进去，直到终端上的闹铃响起，你才又后知后觉地把一些遗忘的小物品塞进包里，轨道列车的时间一向很准，而你则习惯比它更早一点到，仿佛这样就是一个自律的人了。  
那辆列车会带你回到你的家乡，的确，你从没说过自己是个纯正的底特律居民。  
你想到风吹过麦浪带起的谷穗与泥土混杂的味道，那是你不富裕也不贫乏的童年，母亲早早地去了，是父亲靠着祖辈留下的农场一手带大了哥哥和你，父亲走后，哥哥继承了他的事业，而你则过起了四处奔波的生活，说起来，底特律应该是你停留最久的一个城市了，毕竟你的……爱人在此处。  
其实要说你对于亲情是多么看中那倒也没有，兄妹的血缘并不是笔直而紧密的一根粗绳，它要更细一点，打了两个结，还时不时生出毛毛糙糙的细碎，但是它仍然是后路。  
无论你后退也好，前进也好，这份从初生就断不了的关系是你的后路，它牵着总想要从世界剥离的你，在你与脱节的社会间搭建着桥梁，诚然着并没有什么用处。  
你总是和他人不太相合，于是你一点点孤僻下去，网络因此成为你对外最真实却也最虚假的一面，如果不是因为康纳，可能你会一直这样沉寂着，一边插科打诨一边安静地做着养活自己的工作。  
兴许这就是你的前半生中为何总是缺少勇气的原因吧，因为勇气都汇聚在一个点上，时至今日你问自己“为什么有胆子对康纳下手呀”，你都只能摇摇头，说自己也不清楚发生了什么，不过反正结果已经是这样了，也不强求你一路都要捋顺前因后果。  
你拉了拉脖颈上的围巾，它紧实贴在肌肤上带给你不小的安全感，车站的大厅有点吵嚷，安静窝在角落姐你没有像其他独自出行的人一样带起耳机，相反，你聆听周围一切的对话。  
恋人的，亲人的，友人的，嘈杂的声音分离开来，充斥的都是微小而温暖的情感，这是个离别的地方，而离别总是让人带上最美好的滤镜去看待身边的人，你喜欢这样的感觉，喜欢那种隐含在淡淡哀愁中连接人心的羁绊。  
被康纳拉住手的时候，你从沉浸的氛围中清醒过来，第一想法不是“他怎么过来了”，而是“他的时间把握得真好”。  
他当然能够知道你的行程，是你亲自给他连接上你的终端，告诉他，或者说有些强迫地让他养成了时刻关注你的习惯。  
“莉维要回去吗？”他还穿着制服，大概是从工作中紧急脱离出来的，仿生人不会表现出急促的喘气和颤抖的身体，但是闪红的LED比前者们更为直白地显露了他的心绪，“要回老家吗？什么时候回来？”  
“我不知道耶……”你垂下了眼睑，半晌才重新扬起笑容面对他，“我会尽快解决好事情的，康纳，你不用担心。”  
这是个敷衍的答案，但你找不出更好的了，至少你没有对他说话，这就已经很好了不是吗。  
“所以你就要这样什么都不对我解释的离开，女士，这是不对的。”  
“这没有不对。”你下意识地反驳，与他相握的手用了力，在他的手上留下了不浅的痕迹，“……抱歉康纳，我现在没什么心情。”  
“没关系，女士，”康纳停顿了一下，“……我很想这样对你说，但算我求你了好吗，给我一个准确的答案。”  
“我……我不知道。”  
这是一个双方都显得茫然的时刻，你似乎知道康纳想要向你求证什么，似乎又不知道，康纳相对地也有着同样的感觉，你们互相试探，眼神，心灵以至于灵魂都在渴求与对方无缝隙地相贴，却一直隔了一层透明的薄纸，望而不可即。  
康纳深吸了一口气，一字一顿咬得像是旧式机械一样地对你说道：“这样是不对的，女士。”  
“女士是大骗子，而且是大笨蛋，说重一点有些时候可以说是混蛋了。”  
“根本就没有真心地对待我，总是按照自己的想法去做你自己想要做的事情，你的想法难以捉摸，以至于我总是无法碰触你的内心。”  
“你的推拒是真实的，喜爱也同样，可两者混合在一起的时候就执拗得让人皱眉，就好像是在拒绝我，可又同时觉得是我在拒绝你，我觉得你错了，而且……这样的你让我不知道如何评价，女士……”  
“这样的话我们就结束吧，我不想逼迫你。”  
“我没有拒绝你，我只是……”你的解释在他的目光之下苍白又无力，这似乎将要演变成一场争吵，如果你们是平常的一对情侣的话。  
争吵可能持续下去，也可能突然停止，谁都不知道契机会出现在什么时候，结局可能是突然地和好，也可能就此分别，以“结束”的名头去追寻今后两人各自的道路，但无论哪一条路，现在你都迈不出步子。  
你无法与他争吵，这正是你明明自卑又敏感，时刻犹疑自己的选择的同时又无法离开他的原因，只要看着康纳你的心就会忍不住柔软下去，他可能笑着，可能只是信息传输时刻的发呆，偶尔也会因为你的小举动而皱眉，任何一种的他，只要是“他”，你的灵魂就软绵绵地粘附上去，撕都撕不下来。  
“我还能有其他选择吗，康纳？”紧闭的双眼里有温暖的液体渐渐充盈其中，你不敢睁眼，于是它们就在你低头时滑动着，最后挂在睫毛的末端，摇摇欲坠。  
“……我们一起走，或者我们一起放弃，这是我的条件，所以你愿意接受吗？”不算漫长的等待，你听到他给出答案。  
“可是康纳，”你张了张嘴，突然想到了什么以至于说出的话都有些磕磕绊绊，“这个列车还不够先进，我、我是说，仿生人还没办法正常订票上车……”  
你的家乡是个比他人预想中还要落后的地方，它朴实而温和，也正因此某种程度上破败衰老。  
“只要你愿意，我可以去仿生人车厢，没关系的莉维。”他这么对你说。  
“不行！”你抽出在他手心里的手反握住他的手腕，“这不可以。”  
不是因为“康纳是知名仿生人所以不可以”，也不是“仿生人车厢明显是在歧视仿生人所以不可以”，不，后者其实有点相近，在你的眼中康纳是个完全的个体，而仿生人车厢……你曾经见过一眼，他们……它们整整齐齐排列在一起，就是被托运的行李。  
“但是我没有票呀，女士，这样的时间买票来不及了，而且……还保留着仿生人车厢的列车，我不觉得他愿意让我在车上补票。”  
他从大狗狗般蹲坐的姿势半跪向前，身体与你的距离忽然拉进，一只手顺势抽离圈住你的腰，而被你捏住手腕的另一只手则抚上你的胸口，隔着毛衣体会你逐渐激烈的心脏跳动。  
“你有……”你试图用自己的手隔开他冰冷的手掌，但仿生人的温度仍然紧贴这那片绵软，显然他没有这个意愿去做，“你有票的……康纳，你是不是知道这个？”  
“是你主动把你的终端和我的数据库联系起来的，这可不是我要求的，女士。”他尝试着无辜过去，事实证明这不仅没有用而且让你的心情波动更大了，“告诉我嘛女士，为什么会用伴侣的名义和户口登记信息为我买去你的家乡的票呢，你不是不愿意带我回去吗？”  
“康、康纳你闭嘴……”  
你嗫嚅着拿手去堵他的嘴，现在红的可不只是你的心脏和血液了，你的脸颊上也冒起热腾腾的气。  
“告诉我嘛女士……”  
你的手心轻轻触碰到他温度冰冷的唇，停留在上面却并没有止住出口的声音，那张脸的下半部分被遮挡，反而更突显出他故意对你放出的眉目传情了。  
“康纳大笨蛋！”你口不对心地最终双手搂住了他的脖颈，把热烫的双颊干脆埋在他款式老土的毛绒帽子里，“因为我爱你的呀，所以当然……当然是要带你回家的嘛……”  
“你早就应该说出来的，莉维女士。”你感觉到抱着你的双手使了力气，你脱离了重力上下颠簸了几下，最后呼吸到带着他气息的清新空气。  
啊……是隔壁的人去检票空出位置了。  
“你看，距离我们检票的时间还有那么久，你就是在等待着我们借此机会互相坦诚，你想什么都悄悄地做好，又一个不少透露给我知道，”康纳拨弄着你耳边的碎发，微痒的感觉让你忍不住想把自己望围巾里缩去，却被他把住了后颈，冰冷的唇印在耳垂上，像是雪花一样，只是没有任何降温效果，“你很可爱，女士。”  
“我也爱你，不一定比你少。”  
“你应该相信我。”  
“因为你是谈崩专家吗？”这种时候你也不忘再皮一下。  
康纳注视着你，没有说话。  
“好啦……”你举手投降，“嗯，我相信你的。”  
就如同相信他是你新的退路，如同相信你们的关系足以维系其中任意一方的离去，如同你义无反顾去做，逃避他的同时从不隐瞒，你相信他。  
还有半个小时检票，时间刚好。


End file.
